I'm such an idiot!
by natsume18
Summary: summary changed! Natsume confessed his feelings to mikan and she dumped him instantly just like what she does to other guys.. She said it's because of something which is a secret.. What's her secret? Does she love Natsume? Read to find out..
1. 7pm in the sakura tree

Sorry…

Summary:

Natsume was about to confess his feelings for Mikan but a new guy suddenly claimed to be her fiancé.. But why can't Mikan deny it? Is it true or there is something Mikan and that new guy are hiding..

Chapter 1

"Class dismissed."

"Yey!" Mikan jumped and shouted with a very high pitched voice. "It's dismissal time! Hotaru, let's go to the central town."

"Central town?" Hotaru thought.

"Yah. Ah! Hotaru doesn't know what Central town is. Ahaha!"

"Baka! It's Friday and you're going to Central town? Well it's just like you. An average normal idiot."

Suddenly, a manly voice interrupted their conversation. "7 pm at the Sakura tree." Natsume monotonously said while heading to the door without even looking at Mikan.

"Natsume?" Ruka thought. "Natsume!" Ruka followed him.

"Yeehee. Natsume invited Mikan to go to the Sakura tree." Anna teased.

"It's not like we're." Mikan protested.

"You what?" Nonoko teased.

"Nothing. Of course nothing! What could happen to us there?"

"But take note, ALONE!" Hotaru said without any feelings. Anna, Nonoko and Yuu laughed and burst out loud.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?! Mikan and my Natsume alone in the Sakura tree later in the evening?! Do you think I will let that happen?! Ahahahaha. Of course not! You're not going there Mikan! Understood?!"

Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka

Hotaru shot Sumire with her baka gun.

"What's that for?!" Sumire shouted.

"If you stop them from seeing each other later, I will not have a chance to take pictures of them together."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"I don't care but I'm going with you no matter what."

"Bastards! Let me out of this room! And when I do, all of you are in so much trouble!"

"Hotaru, it's no use locking her there." Yuu commented.

"It's ok. I prepared some surprises for her." Hotaru said.

"Surprises?!" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu spontaneously said.

"Well, it's Hotaru so I'm already pitying Sumire." Anna whispered. 

"I remembered the last time when she blockmailed Ruka to sell his pictures if he will not join their team." Nonoko added.

"Ugh. Hotaru's really scary." They looked at her and saw her laughing like a witch. Well it's an imagination because if it isn't. It's so much of OOC.

"So Mikan, you're going there no matter what. We have already got rid of the witch that distracts our plan."

"But you are the witch." The four said monotonously.

"Let's not think of it. I'm getting scared of her." Anna said.

"Me too." Nonoko agreed.

"So it's settled. Mikan's gonna meet Natsume, 7 pm in the Sakura tree." Hotaru concluded.

"But I still haven't agreed!"

"No! Don't deny that you're already excited of why Natsume called you. Yeehee." Anna teased.

"Well, I'm kinda curious but I'm not gonna go!"

"If you're not, you're gonna face MY consequences!" Hotaru scared her.

"I'm going!" _You're lucky I'm afraid of you!_

"Natsume!" Ruka followed him to his room.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Why'd you ask Mikan to see you later in the Sakura tree. Don't tell me you're gonna confess to her already?"

"Why? Is there a problem? It's already a very long time since we argued about that."

"But don't you remember? She said to you that there's something about her that you wouldn't accept. I mean anyone wouldn't accept."

"Why are you doing that Ruka? You said to me that you already have feelings for another person. I wouldn't do this if I know it would affect you."

"It's not what I meant Ruka but haven't you heard her story?"

"She's an idiot. Only an idiot would believe that obviously made up story! Don't tell me, you already transformed in a baka? Since when? And Ruka, if you love a person, you should accept everything about her."

"Well, you're right. So go on. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful relationship.

End of Chapter

Is it corny.. I'm thinking it is.. And if you also think it is, then there's no use for me to continue this story.. Reviews please.. Thanks in advance..


	2. Dumped!

**I'm so so so sorry if it took me months, no years, no centuries, no millenniums before I updated this fic. I really really thought it was so corny so I didn't even bother to update it but since I felt guilty to those who reviewed, I already decided to update it! Arigatou to Gomenasai!**

**So thanks to the following people who made me update this:**

**Okaix**

**Froggy Coffee Bean**

**Dooti**

**-natsume-luvr25-**

**Hitomi01**

**Bloodysword99**

**Minahoru**

**XxXSmileyXxX**

**Glenda23**

**Eternalsnow2wish**

**Denii05**

**SpringFairy14**

**Chapter 2**

Mikan is in her room, sitting on her bed.

_Mikan's POV_

_Oh no, it's already quarter before 7. What should I do? What if Natsume is already waiting there. Oh no! I don't wanna go! What if he wants to rape me? WAAAAAAAA!"_

_End of POV_

"Don't be crazy Mikan, like there's a person who is in his normal state who would want to rape a baka like you!" Hotaru teased.

"I'm just thinking the possibilities." Mikan said.

"But Mikan, don't you think you should already go? Maybe he's already waiting there." Anna suggested.

"B---but…" Mikan declined.

"Don't tell me, you're gonna do again what you do to the other ones?" Anna asked.

"You know, you are so selfish that you are keeping that secret to yourself. You don't even want to tell us so how could we help you?" Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru's right Mikan." Nonoko agreed.

"Mikan? Are you dumb?!" Hotaru shouted. "Do you know how may millenniums will it take a guy to get enough courage ask to talk to a baka like you?! I'm really impressed that he's still alive. So go!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikan cried. "I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!"

"YOU'LL GO OR I'LL BRING YOU TO HELL?" Hotaru looked like a monster.

"I'm going!" Mikan hurried and ran to the sakura tree with the tree girls watching at Mikan's window.

_Mikan's POV_

_I thought he told me that the time is 7pm. But why isn't him here yet?"_

_End of POV_

"So you came?" Natsume said.

"You're so lucky Hotaru was there. Why did you call me here? Do you wanna talk?" 

"Here." Natsume was handing a box to Mikan.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"Just accept it! Don't ask!"

"Fine. You don't have to be angry." Mikan got the box and opened it. "Wow, a necklace! Sugoi! Wait. Are you trying to ask me the THINGGGG cause if you are, you're BUSTED!"

"Wowhat?"

"As far as I know, there's a rumor in school that whenever there's a person who ask me about the THINGGGGG, I always tell them that there's something about me that they can't accept and you know what, that's not only a rumor but the truth. So please, I hope you understand. Ja!"

(OOCness is part of my story ok?)

"And here is your necklace, it's really very beautiful but I'm so sorry I can't accept it." Mikan gave back the necklace."

"But you know…" 

"Stop! I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna tell me that you can accept everything about me because you love me, right?" Mikan said it before Natsume can continue what he's saying.

"Yeah."

"That's what everybody says. So Ja!" Mikan was about to leave when…

"Matte!" Natsume said.

"I also want to tell you that you've kinda mistaken me. I just want to tell you something but I can't ask you that THINGGGGG you're saying either." 

"Why?" 

"I also have my own reasons."

"So what are you gonna tell me?" Mikan asked.

"I love you! That's all! Like you, I also can't ask you to be my you-know-what."

"Really? Then that's good!" Mikan said and left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm back!" Mikan said.

"That fast?" Anna asked.

"Tell me Mikan, why is that I saw you returning something that was given by Natsume?" TELL ME!" Hotaru shouted.

"Don't yell! You're right, he gave me a necklace and I gave it back. What's the deal? I'm not gonna accept what he wants anyway." Mikan said.

"But why don't you want to tell us why?" Nonoko asked.

"You know, I don't really know why I don't want to tell this to anyone. Maybe because I want to forget it."

"Forget what?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan started to cry.

"What? Why are you crying?" Anna asked.

"Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, the reason why I'm doing all of this is not because I don't like them or hate them but it's because…"

"What?" Anna asked.

"It's because I"

"What?" Nonoko asked.

"It's because I am"

"WHAT?!" Hotaru asked.

"It's because I am engaged!" Mikan cried even harder.

"WHAT?!" The three was surprised.

"You know I live in America, right?" Mikan started to tell the story behind this.

"Yeah."

"We have a family business there. When I was about 5 years old I guess, that business almost came to an end but thanks to my mother's friend, she helped us to recover our business in one condition."

_Flashback_

"_Please, help me! Our business is very close to bankruptcy. You're my friend right?" Mikan's mother's pleaded._

"_You know, this is a very huge favor right?"  
_

"_I'm really sorry."_

"_But it's nothing if you'll abide with my condition."_

"_Conditions? Anything!"_

"_Your daughter must be engaged with my son."_

"_Don't you think that will make them rebel?"_

"_I believe no. So you agree?"_

"_Yes!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, so you're really forced to marry that friend-of-your-mother's son." Anna asked.

"Yes." Mikan answered. "That's why I always dump the guys who tell me they like me. I don't want to hurt them in any way." 

"You're really very thoughtful Mikan. Now I understand." Nonoko said.

"Wait, do you know that guy whom you are supposed to marry?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually, no." Mikan answered.

"And why did you go here in Japan?" Hotaru asked again.

"I at least want a little freedom until I get married right?" Mikan said.

"Yeah."

"So you understand?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah."

"But you know, I think something's going on with that Natsume also."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"He told me that he can't also be my you-know-what." 

"So what did he tell you?" Anna asked.

"Nothing!" 

"Nothing?" Anna and Nonoko tickled Mikan. "Spit it out dorkarella!"

"Nothing!" Mikan said.

_Mikan's POV_

_Actually, I really can't believe he told me he loves me._

_End of POV_

**End of Chapter**

**That's all. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. The letter

**Here is Chapter 3 of my story. Again, I want to thank the people who read and reviewed the previous chapters of my fic. Please support it until the end. Thanks! Anyways, let's proceed to the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Mikan's POV

Actually, I still can't believe what he said. That, that, that… he loves me… ?"

End of POV 

"Mikan! Stop staring at the wall! You're thinking about Natsume again right? Aiieee!" Anna teased.

"Stop Anna! You know, you should go. You should all go! It's already late and besides, we still have classes tomorrow so buhbye!" Mikan pushed the three to the door.

"Okay okay, we'll go! I know Natsume's gonna go here to pick you up for a midnight date!" Nonoko teased.

"Shut up!" Mikan blushed.

"Don't just shut up shut up me baka!" Hotaru got her baka gun from her pocket and shot it to Mikan. _Baka baka baka baka baka!_ The hit and sound of Hotaru's "Torture" gun blew Mikan to the wall.

"Why'd you do that? I was actually talking to Nonoko!" Mikan said.

"Bye!" In an instant, the three vanished."

"Phew! I'm glad that's over!" Mikan sighed in relief.

_Knock knock_

Mikan heard a knock and opened the door. "You three, stop teasing me already please!" Mikan yelled.

"Ano Mikan-chan, is there a problem?"

Mikan was surprised because it's not the three who's there.

"I'm so sorry Narumi-sensei, I thought you were…" 

"Okay, it's alright. No problem but you? Do you have a problem?" Mr. Narumi asked. 

"Nothing!" Mikan shooked her hands that made her look like she's hiding something.

"Okay, I'll not interrogate you anymore. It seems you have a secret." Mr. Narumi looked at her suspiciously.

"No no!" Mikan shooked her hands once again.

"If you don't want to say then it's alright. Ja!" Mr. Narumi was about to leave when…

"Matte!" Mikan held his arm. "Did you come here just to ask what's happening?" Mikan asked.

"Oooooh. I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding. Here's a letter for you. Actually, it's really surprising because I got two letters at the same time and take note, at night. Well, coincidences do exist. Silly me! Ja! Now it's really real. Haha." Mr. Narumi REALLY leaved.

Mikan put the letter at the top of her study table and sat. She didn't bother to open it and in fact, she just stared at it for a couple of minutes. Realizing it was already very late, she placed the letter inside the drawer, dropped herself into her bed and slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring ring ring ring ring

"Oh, shut up! Stop ringing you stupid alarm clock!" Mikan pushed the button that stops the snoozing of the alarm clock when she saw it was already quarter to 7 which was exactly 15 minutes before classes start. She went to the bathroom and took a bath for 5 minutes, put on her clothes for another 5 minutes, made and stuffed a sandwich in her mouth for another 5 minutes and started running because it's already time!

Mikan hurried to the classroom and while running, she bumped into someone! Her sandwich fell.

"Look what you've done! My sandwich's now inedible!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume didn't even look at Mikan's face and just went on walking. Mikan noticed that Natsume dropped something.

"Natsume! You dropped something." Mikan picked up and saw that it was a letter.

Natsume panicked and hurriedly grabbed the letter in Mikan's hands.

"Don't touch anything that's not yours!" Natsume shouted.

"I was just trying to help you know!" Mikan shouted back.

"Help me? Why don't you help yourself first! It's already time for class and you're still here!" Natsume shouted AGAIN.

"You're right! WAAAAAAAA!" Mikan ran to the room and when he reached there… "Ohayou Gozaimasu! Sumimasen Narumi-sensei!"

Everybody laughed.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"I'm late, am I not?" Mikan asked.

"So?" Yuu sarcastically asked.

"So I will be reprimanded, right?" Mikan answered back with a question.

_Baka baka baka baka baka_

Mikan flew to the wall. "Why'd you do that Hotaru? I still haven't recovered from the "TORTURE" you did to me last night! And now, you're hitting me again!" Mikan yelled.

"You know "that" Narumi has NEVER EVER been late.."

Everybody looked at Hotaru.

"..for less than an hour!" Hotaru continued.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"So why are you late?" Hotaru asked.

"I kinda umm overslept." Mikan answered.

"And why did you overslept?" Hotaru asked.

"I kinda umm slept late last night." Mikan answered.

"And why did you slept late last night?" Hotaru asked.

"It's because I got a le.." 

"You got what?!" 

"It's because you didn't leave early so I slept late okay! AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka_

Hotaru shot her baka again. "Don't shout at me." 

Mikan didn't even react. It's like she's in deep thought.

"You're not hurt?" Hotaru emotionlessly asked.

"No. It's just that... OF COURSE YES! WHO WOULD NOT BE HURT WHEN YOU TORTURE OTHERS?! YOU TORTURER!"

After shouting, Mikan went to her desk and sat. She stared at the window and thought of what is inside the letter.

Day by day, Mikan is always late in her classes. But of course, Mr. Narumi is much much more late than her. And day by day, she began to forget to read the letter because she didn't even bother to look at it.

One day…

Knock knock

Mikan opened the door when he heard someone knocking.

"Mikan, can I borrow a knife?" Hotaru asked.

"A KNIFE?! WHY WOULD I BRING A KNIFE IN SCHOOL?!" Mikan shouted.

"You have one neh. You just don't want to let me borrow it."

Hotaru searched in Mikan's room and opened each and every drawer in each and every cabinet there.

"The truth is I only want to borrow a scissor." Hotaru got the scissor at the drawer of Mikan's study table. "Ne, what's this?" Under the scissor was the letter Mikan got from Mr. Narumi. "This is a love letter right?"

"Give me that!" Mikan said and tried to get it from Hotaru.

"No. I'll read this first before giving to you." Hotaru said.

"Stop! I haven't read that either!" Mikan said.

"Really? Then I'll read this for you." Hotaru opened the letter and Mikan grabbed it.

"I said don't read it!" Mikan said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"It's just that…" Mikan didn't continue what she's saying. 

"You're afraid?" Hotaru teased.

"No!" Mikan said.

"Then read it!" Hotaru said.

"Fine!" Mikan said.

Mikan opened the letter and read it. It says.

_My beloved daughter Mikan,_

_I just want to inform you that I will go there in Japan next month. I want to announce your engagement with your fiance.. It will be a big fuss if the daughter and son of two of the largest companies marry out of the blue so informing the public earlier will be much better. I believe you have already lived your life how you wanted to live it. See you soon!_

_Much love,_

_Mother_

"I can't believe this!" Mikan dropped the letter.

**End of Chapter**

**Please review, review and review! I'm so sorry if this is a little short. But please support my fic until the end. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
